Should I Be With Her?
by N.Y.C Diplomat
Summary: Pan goes away to an all girls school. She comes back and Trunks and her get the best of eachother, but what bothers Trunks is that Pan just turned 16 and he's turning 20 yerars old. He thinks she's to young for him.is it True? read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

AGES:

Trunks: 19

Pan: 16

Bra: 16

Goten:18

Flashback

"Videl, I think Pan is acting more like a little boy than a little girl"

" yes I know that, but she's only 7 years old Gohan"

" I understand, but look at her, she's a tom boy and if she keeps on like that, she's going to be a tomboy even when she gets older and who knows, she'll probably be like that for the rest of her life"

" so then what do you want to do Gohan?"

" I think I'm going to send her to an all girls school….when she comes out of it….she'll stop that habbit of being a tom boy"

" so then how are we going to explain this to her, I don't think she'll be that happy to hear about this, also she plays with Trunks a lot so I think this won't be easy"

Videl and Gohan walked to Pan's room hoping Pan would understand. Gohan and Videl walked in. Pan quickly stuffed the picture of Trunks that she was holding and staring at , under her pillow hoping that her parents didn't see her sudden moves. Gohan and Videl sat next to Pan…..

" Pan, look, me and your mother are going to send you to school tomorrow"

" okay dad"

" but, your going to go to an all girls school"

" what?!"

" Your going to an all girls school and Your going to sort of stay there till your older"

" no dad!!... you can't do this…I do want to go to an all girls school…. Besides who wants to be in an all girls school bunched up with stupid girls!!"

" Pan when you get older your going to thank me …but please understand that we are doing this because we want the best for you"

" I hate both of you" screamed Pan as she dashed out the room"

End Of flashback

"Pan wake up we have to go to class" yelled Pans roommate

" okay, just let me sleep for five more minutes" mumbled Pan

" c'mon Pan…this is the last day of classes then your going back home to your family"

" yea I know" replied Pan as she rubbed her eyes trying to wipe her tiredness away

" are you anxious about seeing your family Pan?"

" Yes"

" oh…well come on get dressed an lets go"

Pan got up from her bed thinking about that lavender haired boy. She wondered how tall he is now and how he looked now as she slowly starting caressing the picture of her and Trunks when they were kids. 

She hadn't spoke to Trunks in 9 years, ever since that day that she left, and now she's sixteen years old. Pan walked to her 1st period class. She had to say bye to all her teachers and thank them all.

Later tha tday

Pan was walking back to her room. She was a little sad because she was going to have to leave her friends and teachers. When Pan got in her room, she began to pack all her clothes. Pan didn't know that Trunks was suppost to pick her up and bring her to his house because the Sons and Briefs were having a get together for Pan's arrival. She knew that the next day she had to look young lady. She had to show the family that she changed a lot. Pan was now a young lady and she was happy about it. before she began to pick out her clothes, her cell phone rang and she picked it up and it was her mom.

" hey Pan its me mommy"  
" Hi mom"

" I was going to pick you up tomorrow but I ran into some problems with the car"

" oh….well I hope nothing bad happened to it…you payed alot of money for it"

" yea don't worry….but any way do you remember Trunks?"  
" yes I do"  
" well, he's going to pick you up tomorrow"

"um—okay"

" okay well get a good sleep Pan because tomorrow is going to be a big day for you"  
"okay mom bye"

Pan hung up. She was astounded. She didn't know Trunks was going to pick her up. She didn't have a problem with it but it was going to be awkward. Just last week her mom said that she was going to pick her up. Pan was a little thrown off. She continued picking out her outfit for tomorrow. She had to look even more sexy because Trunks was going to pick her up. She finally picked her outfit. She organized her stuff and hoped in her bed to go to sleep.

NextMorning

The alarm clock ran loudly waking her up. She looked to her right and didn't find her roommate there. She had a clue to where her friend was. Her friend probably left the campus ground to go drink with her friends. Pan got up and walked to the bathroom. She took her toothbrush and brushed her teeth. When she finished she hoped in the shower and began to wash herself every where. When she got out the shower she put on her clothes that she was going to wear. she looked in the mirror checking if she looked ok. She was positive with the results of the mirror and put on lip gloss and left her hair all out. She brushed her long hair that was 6 inches below from her shoulders. she then put her hair in a high pony tail and let her bangs fall from both sides of her face. She twirled around checking how she looked. she liked the way she looked.

Trunks was on his way to pick up Pan. He was a little nervous to see Pan. His hair was long. He didn't like it like that for some reason so he put it in a pony tail.

Pan walked outside with her suit cases. She sat on a bench waiting for a car to come in a lavender hair man walk out of it. after waiting for at least 20 minutes, she finally saw a red sports car that stopped in front of the bench. She saw a Trunks open the door and get out the car

Trunks POV

I drove in the drive way sensing her ki. It was familiar to me. I looked at a girl on a bench with her suit cases. I stopped the car knowing that it was her. I got out the car and looked at her. she was so beautiful. My heart ached and I was nervous. Pan got up and started walking towards me.

Pan walked to Trunks and smiled brightly. She gave him a big hug. " oh my god Trunks you grew so much!"  
Trunks giggled, " you too Pan"

" I missed you so much Trunks"  
" I missed you too…and wow you changed a lot…you look-look-ugh- you look good"

Pan giggled, "Thanks"

" now common let's get going"

Trunks helped her with her suitcases and put her stuff in the back seat of the car. Trunks began to drive. Things began to get awkward. They were both silent.

" So…….did you like the school Pan" asked Trunks

" yea it was okay…but It felt like these last past 9 years has been forever"

" yea I know…but what was the purpose of sending you to an all girls school when you could of went to a normal school"

" when I turned 13…one night before I went to sleep my mom called me and told me the real reason why I they sent me to that school"  
" why did they?" asked Trunks

Pan took a deep breath, " because they thought I was acting to much like a boy so they figured I'd change if I went"

" oh…..you did change though…….alot too"

" what changed about me Trunks?..be honest"  
" um—you look wa-way-ho-hotter and you dress a lot more like a girl"

Pan laughed, " thanks"

" so where we going Trunks?"

" to my moms house"

" what are we going to do there?" asked Pan

" you'll see"

" so how old are you now Pan"  
" how old do you think I am"

" ugh….19?"

" wow Trunks your way off…..i just turned 16"

"Trunks eyes widened, " your kidding…right?"

" no…why do you seem so shocked?"

Because your only 16 and you have the physical features of a 20 year old"

Pan blushed, " well do I really look that good to you Trunks"

" ughhh—yea you do….but don't start thinking I like you or something because I don't "

Pan started to laugh " why are you so guilty….I never said you did"

"anyway…do you have a boyfriend Pan?"

"No…I couldnt have a boyfriend if I was in an all girls school for like my whole life"

" why not…who said you couldn't?"

" noboty…its just that odviously if im in a school with only GIRLS, then what boy is there for me to have Trunks"

" oh that's True"

Pan looked at Trunks, " I like your hair..you look cute" complimented Pan

" thanks"

At that Trunks and Pan stood in silence for the last 5 minutes. They already arrived at the house. Pan got out the car and looked around. She reminissed as she looked around. She smiled at the memories she had back then with Trunks.

" so what are we going to do here Trunks"

" you'll see"

Pan and Trunks walked to the door. Pan sensed high ki form inside the house. She was suspecting something. Trunks opened the door. Everybody came to greet her by the door. They complimented her looks to how much she grew. Everybody missed her and so did Bra. She missed hanging out with Pan and she knew her and Pan were going to have so much fun together. Everybody was shocked to see how sexy Pan was at the age of 16. Pan had a body like a model. The most part Trunks liked about Pan was her butt, she had a perfect round butt and Trunks couldn't help but to stare at it every time Pan turned around. She had breast that were not to big but not to small. She had perfect abs that she developed from Training herself.

Later that day

Everybody was ready to leave. The Sons were going home, Trunks was also going home to his house. Pan went to go give Trunks a kiss on the cheek. When she did, she gave him a slow passionate wet kiss on his cheek. It made Trunks get horny. He knew Pan did it on purpose because she laughed as she walked off, Trunks also was getting the feeling that Pan liked him. But Trunks had to control himself. He knew that Pan was 16 and he was 19 turning 20 in a couple of months. That would make him look like a pervert if he went out with Pan and also Gohan would kill him.

After a few hours Pan was at her house in her under her covers half naked. Her parents had moved to a different house after a few years later after Pan left. Pan had a huge room. It was already set up with her huge bed and her big T.V.. Pan began to fall asleep.

Trunks arrived at his house tired. He took off his shirt and jumped on his bed. He closed his eyes and before he knew it, he fell asleep. After 3 hours of sleeping it was 2:25 am. He took his cell phone and had the urge to call Pan. He just wanted to hear her voice. he called her…..

" hello" answered Pan

" hey Pan"

" oh..hey Trunks…what happened why did you call?"

" ugh--you called me first"  
" that's funny because I don't remember ever knowing your number but whatever…what are you doing"

" nothing…in my room laying down"

" is Bra their?"  
"no…I don't live with my parents …I live by myself"

"oh, that's cool"

" if you ever want to come over just let me know so I can show you around"  
"ok..what if I want to go ove their now"

" then go somewhere , where I can meet you up and ill pick you up from there"

" just kidding…."

" so whats the real reason you called Trunks and don't give me the same excuse"

" ok because I wanted to talk to you and you're my bestfriend….why did i bother you?"

" no Trunks just asking….so how about we go hang out at your place tomorrow "

" alright sure!"  
"okay then tomorrow it is"

" alright Pan goodnight—or morning or whatever"  
Pan laughed, "okay good night or morning"

A/N: hey waddup…yea this is the author of the Trunks and Pan fic " LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD" …this is my new story and read and review please vbecause I'd thought that it would be cool to write another fic….so review because I promise that this story is gonna be awesome and not short like my last fic so R&R


	2. Chapter 2

It was 9:25 am. Trunks began to slowly wake up. While he was half asleep he made up a variety of things to do with Pan today. When he was finally awake, he went to his bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower. When he finished, he dashed out his bathroom to quickly got dress. When he finished, he fixed his bed up and took his cell phone to call Pan. He marked her number and called it…

"Hello?" answered Pan

"Hey Pan"

"Hi Trunks"

"Start getting ready Pan because I'm going to pick you up"

"Ok, but what are we going to do Today?"

"I'm going to take you out to eat and just hang out with you"

"Alright then"

Trunks walked out his house and got into his car. He had to think about what he was doing. He was going to take her out to eat and hangout. Then he was going to bring her to his house and do what?. He stood stuck for a moment. He had control himself. He kept thinking he was going to end up having sex with her and he didn't want to. Especially that she was his best friend and she was too young for him. He turned the car on and drove away.

Pan was ready. She was dressed and ready for Trunks to hurry up and come to pick her up. She was wondering what him and her was going to do. She didn't know if he was asking her on a date or just to hang out with each other. Pan thought it was most likely a date. After a while of thinking, Pan's mother barged into Pan's room….

"Where are you going pan?"

" Uh- going to hang out with my friends"

"What friends Pan?? You know if you are lying you don't have to bec--"

Pan quickly cut her off her sentence "-No mom I'm not lying to you"

"Oh…ok well just don't come home to late because your dad is going to flip If you do"

"I know"

Pan always got annoyed by her mom. Even when she was in the all girls school her mom use to call her every 3 times a week and half the time she would annoy her. Pan use to spend some weak ends at her mom's house, It use to be boring because Trunks wasn't there at the time. When Pan left 1 year later she found out that Trunks had left with Goku and he had Trained Trunks for 6 years in a row. So Pan stopped sleeping over her mom's house.

Pan heard her cell phone ring. She picked it up and it was Trunks

"Hey Trunks"

" Hey Pan come outside I'm in the front of your house"

" Trunks I'll meet you at the corner because I have a feeling my mom is going to be looking out the window and if she see's I'm in your car she is going to get suspicious"

"Alright"

Pan walked to her mother and gave her a kiss goodbye. After that she walked out her house and walked down the corner. She saw Trunks' car. She got in the car..

She planted a kiss on his cheek, "what's up"

" nothing….so where you want to go first?"

" where ever you want to go"

" ok how about we go to Mercury Ave"

" what is that Trunks?"  
" the biggest Avenue in the whole country…it has the movies the arcade and all sorts of stuff….it's sort of like Tokyo but just way biger and better "  
" okay it sounds great lets go"

After a while Trunks got to Mercury Ave. The first place he took Pan to was the restraunt. He was hungry and so was Pan. He got in the restraunt with Pan and a waiter assisted them to a table. Pan and Trunks made their order and they began to talk.

" So Trunks , why do they call this area mercury Ave?"

" Because I heard that if your in space, and your looking down from space to the earth and you look at japan…you can see that this part of japan looks like a piece of the surface of the planet Mercury"

"Oh…that's interesting…" at the moment Pan stared at Trunks. She looked into his blue eyes. Trunks tried to avoid her staring at him but he couldn't. He had to stare back at her dark eyes of hers. Just then, the assister came with the food and Trunks and Pans eyes disfocused from each other. They began to eat in silence. They felt a little awkward. Trunks began to think why was he was feeling this way towards Pan. Does he really like her? does he deserve to be with her ? He would be with her but she's just too young for him. Maybe he doesn't belong with her, maybe he should just stick with being friends with her. All this thinking began to make him lose his appatite. He didn't want to eat no more. He dropped his fork and sat back. Pan looked at him….

" whats wrong Trunks?"  
" nothing its just im getting a a little to full"

" oh..okay"

Pan began to eat and Trunks played around with his phone. Why was he like this? Pan just got home just yesterday. Its because Trunks is bonding with Pan but at the same time he's not because he thinks she's too young. Pan finished eating and was ready to go where ever Trunks wanted to go..

" did you like the food Pan?"

" yea it was good"

" well I'll take you here more often if you'd like"  
" yea I'll be more than happy to come back"

" okay well do you want anything else to eat?"

" No thanks…I'll think I'll throw up if I had anything else"

" alight well , do you want to go to my house Pan?"  
" sure"

Pan and Trunks left the restraunt. He drove to his house knowing that Pan would love his house. His house had 4 bedrooms 3 bathrooms and a huge back yard which was perfect for training. When he 

arrived at his house he got out the car. It was 1 o clock pm. He and Pan walked in the house. Her eyes widened as she looked around the house in amazement. She loved his house. She complimented everything in it. Trunks showed her around the whole house which took like a good 10 minutes. When she saw his bedroom she fell in love with it, she could picture herself laying down with him giving him his pleasures. She snapped out her day dreaming and followed Trunks to the living room. Trunks sat down on the couch and Pan sat next to him. He turned on the t.v. Pan snatched the control from his hand…. "hey… ugly!! I wanted to watch something " shouted Trunks

" excuse me?…now your not getting nothing back"

" how much you want to make a bet ill get it back from you"

" Trunks you couldn't get the control from even if you forced yourself to"

Trunks laughed " so you think your stronger than me?"

" no I dint think I'm stronger than you …I know I am"

Trunks laughed even harder. He quickly Grabbed Pan and tickled her till she let the t.v. controller out her hand. She wouldn't let it go but she was laughing histaricly. She got out the grip of Trunks hands and dashed to the other side of the living room. She laughed and called him a fool. She regretted saying it when Trunks dashed to her and grabbed by her waist and threw himself to the floor absorbing the impact so Pan wouldn't get hurt. There she was, on top of Trunks staring at him like she was in the restraunt earlier. Trunks stared back and all thoughts went away. He forgot about her being young and kissed her on her lips. At first she moved her head back almost like she didn't want to kiss him but then she pressed her lips back on his. They began kissing each other slowly but then Pan began to kiss him hungrily. They broke the kiss . Pan got off Trunks and they both got up. Trunks grabbed her hand and he pulled her and they both rushed to the master bedroom almost if they were craving to have sex. When they got in the room they began to kiss again. Pan pushed Trunks to his bed and she got on top of him like if she was going to ride on him and began to kiss him again. Trunks pushed her off of him and opened her legs and got on top of her. He lifted his right arm and went under her shirt grabbing her breast. Pan began feeling hornier than she ever felt. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes. Trunks stopped suddenly stopped everything he was doing to her…..

" i-I cant do this Pan"

"Stop being a punk" said Pan as she pulled Trunks back down to kiss him. He couldn't help it…he couldn't control himself. Pan began to take off her shirt and her bra. She then started removing her skirt but suddenly Trunks grabbed her hand and stopped her from removing her skirt…

"it would be best if we would just wait for this to happen…you just got home yesterday an-"

Pan cut Trunks off his sentence "- c'mon Trunks I know you want me"

" yea I do…but…….oh forget it lets just do It"

Trunks took off Pan's skirt. Trunks laid down and pan positioned herself to suck Trunks off. She slowly opened her mouth and inserted his manhood in her mouth. She slowly bobbed her head up and down. Trunks just couldn't believe his eyes. he'd never in his entire life think he'd get sucked off by his child hood best friend. But I guess it was ment to be. Pan stopped sucking him off. She got on top off him but she turned around almost like if she was sitting on his lap. Trunks had the perfect view of Pans big butt and his manhood going in and out her women hood. What more can Trunks ask for. He slowly inserted his manhood in her women hood and Pan began to moan. She had to take the pain because she had brought this whole situation upon herself. She slowly moved up and down and started to cum a little. She endured the feeling she had. Trunks was enjoying himself like never before. He felt the tightness of Pans women hood and loved the way her ass wiggled each time she bounced up and down. Trunks felt her tight walls and he knew he was going to cum. He didn't want to cum, he wanted to enjoy more with Pan. Pan got off of him. Trunks bent her down and got busy. He needed to cum. He couldn't hold it back. He started to bang hard on Pan. You could hear the slapping sound of her butt hitting his waist. He quickly took it out and cumed. He turned Pan back around and kissed . She was tired. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Hours later

" Pan-Pan-wake up"

" what Trunks?"

" c'mon you got to go home its 10:56 Pm"

"no ..i'll stay here"

"Okay…but what are you going to tell your mother?"

" I'll come up with something"

" okay then"

Trunks kissed Pan on the cheek. "Hey Pan …so did you like what happened erlier?"

" yea….i did"

"I know especial—"

Pan cut Trunks off his sentence, " – if you were my boyfriend…what would be your job?"

" well…- whenever your crying.. I'll be the tissue that wipes your tears away…I'll be the bullet of a gun when somebody messes with you…I'll be your cell phone when you need to talk to somebody….. whenever your tired ill be the softest pillow you can lay on……and yea that's not all but I don't feel like thinking out the rest…"

" your so dam sweet… that's why I'm so glad to be yours"

A/N: was good readers…um you already know review please that all I ask for and hoped you enjoyed tha chapter….


End file.
